deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrench-O-Rama
Wrench-O-Rama is an auto repair shop in Dead Rising 3. It is an auto mechanic shop that can be found throughout Los Perdidos. Both Rhonda and Nick work at the Ingleton shop where Rhonda is also the owner. It's the first Safe House used by Nick, Rhonda and Dick. There is a Wrench-O-Rama in each district: Ingleton, South Almuda, Sunset Hills and Central City. Visiting all four garages will finish the Greased Lightning PP trial, and will award Nick with 10,000 PP. Nick can also gain access to any vehicles that he's driven or customized from any Wrench-O-Rama location from the vehicle locker. The blueprint for the Jack in the Box is found at the Ingleton Wrench-O-Rama. Ingleton Note: All items/food listed are found inside the garage only. Items *1 2x4 *1 Broom *2 Cardboard Boxes *1 Cooking Oil *1 Crowbar *1 Dolly *1 Flashlight *1 Handgun *1 Keyboard *∞ Large Wrench *1 LCD Monitor *∞ Motor Oil *2 Office Chairs *1 Scissors *31 Tires *2 Toy Robots Food *1 Bagel *1 Coffee *1 Orange Juice *2 Snack *1 Whiskey Sunset Hills Note: All items/food listed are found inside the garage only. Items *2x4 (If Bench is destroyed) *1 Bench *1 Cardboard Box *1 Cash Register *1 Coffee Table *2 Comfy Chairs *3 Gas Barrel *2 Gasoline Canisters *1 Grenade *2 Hub Cap *1 Lead Pipe *1 Mechanic Creeper *1 Motorcycle Engine *3 Motor Oil *1 Nail Gun *3 Pallets *1 Plastic Bin *1 Portable Stereo *1 Propane Tank *1 Shotgun *2 Small Fern Tree *1 Step Ladder *1 Steel Shelving *1 Television *3 Tires Food *1 Beer *1 Chinese Food *1 Coffee *Snack *Soft Drink Central City Note: All items/food listed are found inside the garage only. Items * 2x4 *1 Baseball Bat *1 Battery *∞ Box of Nails *1 Broom *1 Bucket *1 Car Exhaust *1 Cash Register *1 Cement Saw *1 Gas Barrel *∞ Large Wrench *1 Lead Pipe *1 Mechanic Creeper *1 Metal Baseball Bat *1 Microwave *1 Motorcycle Engine *1 Office Chair *3 Propane Tanks *1 Sledgehammer *1 Steel Shelving *1 Step Ladder *29 Tires Food *1 Beer *1 Hamburger *1 Snack *1 Soft Drink South Almuda Note: All items/food listed are found inside the garage only. Items *2 Acetylene Tanks *1 Backpack *2 Batteries *1 Cash Register *1 Coffee Pot *3 Comfy Chairs *1 Dolly *1 Gas Barrel *2 Gasoline Canisters *3 Large Tires *1 Mechanic Creeper *1 Office Chair *2 Pallets *1 Power Drill *1 Pylon *1 Sledgehammer *1 Small Fern Tree *18 Tires Food *1 Coffee Creamer *1 Pretzel Clothing *Welding Mask *Dark Aviator Glasses *Worker Boots Trivia *There was a Wrench O' Rama floor display at the E3 2013 in June 2013, where Dead Rising 3 was officially announced. Gallery File:Dead rising wrech o rama entrance.PNG File:WrenchORamaSunsetHills.png|Sunset Hills Wrench-O-Rama front entrance at night File:Dead rising wrech o rama anne and nick.PNG |Annie and Nick inside the shop. File:Dead rising nick is employee of wreck o rama.PNG|Nick's vest showing Wreck O' Rama. Worker Boots Wrench O Rama.jpg|Worker Boots Welding Mask Wrench O Rama.jpg|Welding Mask Jack in the Box Blueprint.jpg|Jack in the Box blueprints Jack in the Box Blueprint 2.jpg Category:Dead Rising 3 Locations